Late
by Alica-Chan
Summary: Matt and Mello are late for class - again. Just what do they do in the mornings? ... MattxMello


"Hey Mels... we gotta get up now"

Of course, my blonde roomie wasn't having any of that.

"Oh, I'll get you 'up', Mattie", he declared with a sly smirk before disappearign under the covers and-

"No, Mello. We'll be late again – oh fuck"

Why did my blondie have to be so good with his mouth? How was I supposed to resist him when he was sucking me off like that?

"Mels, please..."

He poked his head out from under the blanket. "We're going to be late anyway", he announced, "so we can as well enjoy it, right?"

I flipped us over, pushing him down onto the matress.

"If you insist..."

My voice trailed off.

"Fuck me", he ordered.

How could I say no to that? I couldn't deny him anything, no matter what it was. There were two rules in our relationship: First, Mello was always right (and even if he wasn't, I didn't tell him), and second – I did whatever he said. And, to be honest, I enjoyed it. Even if doing what Mellie said meant giving up my dessert... or being late for maths for the third time this week.

I crushed my lips to his, and Mello arched up into me. Moving my lips to suck on his neck – mmmh, he was so _delicious_ – I reached down and wrapped my fingers around his length. He bucked his hips eagerly, and I removed my hand, causing him to whine and glare at me. I kissed his lips again while reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. While I generously coated my fingers with it, Mello wrapped his legs around my waist. Oh, he had beautiful legs... silky and smooth and so much nicer to look at than the girls' legs...

Slowly grinding my hips against his, I moved my fingers down to his tender entrance, teasing him before carefully slipping one of them inside. Mello groaned. I could listen to him all making those sounds all day long...

"Hurry up already", he growled. "I'm – aah – I'm ready, okay?"

I reached for the lube again, carefully slicking myself down so I wouldn't hurt him, and finally – _finally_ – I buried myself deep inside him, making both of us moan, and slowly began moving. Mello dragged his nails down my back, the slight pain nothing in comparison to the pleasure that filled my entire body -

"Faster, Matt... please..."

Mello looked so pretty right now... his body arching into me, tossing his head form side to side on the pillow, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his hair surrounding his head like a halo, and his cock twitching and weeping with need.

I picked up the pace of our lovemaking, changing the angle of my thrusts just slightly, and was rewarded with a blissful scream.

"There! Oh, Matt... again..."

"I love you, Mihael", I whispered.

"Me too... I love you, too", Mello panted.

I wrapped my hand around his erection and began pumping once more, our moans growing louder and louder, and then, suddenly, Mello came with a shuddering gasp, his mucles clenching around me and sending me over the edge as well.  
I slumped down on him and, after a few moments, rolled off him.

"Come on, Mels", I sighed. "Let's hit the shower"

Rolling over onto his side, Mello flipped me off.

"Mels... you'll be in trouble if you skip class. Miss B will get mad at you"  
"Tell her she can go fuck herself"  
I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that she would appreciate it"  
"Fuck off, Mail. I hate maths anyway"  
"Mello... get up or else there's no chocolate for you today"

He sat up. "You wouldn't dare!"

I just smirked and went to take a shower, and Mello begrudgingly followed me.

*****

"Matt! Mello! Where have you been?"

Well, I had told him he'd be in trouble.

"Matt forgot to set the alarm", Mello said, walking over to his desk.

What had I been thinking? Of course it would be me who was in trouble. Silly Matt.

"Again? I highly doubt that. You do realize that you've been telling me that since Monday? Which reminds me, how come you've been late for three days this week when it's only Wednesday?"

"How come I don't care?", Mello replied.

I barely managed to sit down at my own desk when Miss B started her rant. It went on for about five minutes and ended with a firm

"Detention! Both of you!"

I sighed.

The things you do for love...


End file.
